My Love Only For You
by haosungmin
Summary: RE-PUBLISH. "Darimana saja kau, hyung?" / "Selamat malam, Kyu." / "Tidak akan mengulanginya kau bilang?". 'Ketika hanya aku yang menyayangimu'. KyuMin Fanfic. YAOI. Boy x Boy. READ and REVIEW please. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Yoon Shi Ra

2012

**- MY LOVE ONLY FOR YOU -**

**Cast**  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun

**Rate**  
T

**Summary**  
Aku sangat sakit menerima akan semua kenyataan ini. Dunia sungguh kejam. Dunia tidak adil!

**Desclaimer  
**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Yang menjadi cast saya di chap ini hanyalah milik Allah SWT, Super Junior, SM Entertainment, dan ELF.

**Warning**  
YAOI, OOC, **typo(s)**

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'****T**** BE SILENT READERS!**

-oOo-

Kala itu pagi dating membawa sinar matahari dengan teriknya. Namun di suasana yang cukup cerah ini, ada beberapa manusia yang masih termenung di bawah pohon rindang menghadap pantai yang membentang di hadapannya. Tatapannya kosong menerawang jauh.

"Kyuhyun…"

Lelaki mungil yang memanggil nama 'Kyuhyun' kini melempar-lempar kerikil yang bisa ia jangkau. Seolah berusaha ikut menenggelamkan rasa sakit hati yang selama ia rasakan.

Terlihat dari kondisi saat ini, namja ini sedang sangat tidak sehat. Terlihat sekali dari bibirnya yang put ihmemucat dan lengkungan hitam di bawah matanya. Layaknya seorang manusia yang takk terurus lagi.

"Kyu.. hyun.. hiks"

Sungguh hatinya sangat hancur saat ini. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya hingga bulir-bulir bening itu muluncur bebas di pipi putihnya. Namja itu–Sungmin–tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Drrt.. drrt..

Klik!

**_From: Kyuhyunnie_**

_Hyung. Cepatlah pulang! Tidakkah kau ingat ini sudah pagi? Kau sudah tidak pulang dari kemarin, hyung! Kemarin eomma dan appa mengunjungiku dan menanyakanmu tapi kau tidak ada. Menyusahkan saja._

'Trak'

Ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya jatuh bebas menuju tanah yang kini ia pijak. Sakit, itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. 'Menyusahkan saja.' Dua kata yang sangat simple tapi membuat sang pembaca pesan itu merasakan sakit hati yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

.

"Aku pulang,"

"Darimana saja kau, hyung?" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau berniat membuatku dimarahi eomma dan appa dengan cara seperti ini? Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil! Aku muak dengan semua sikapmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

"Mianhae," Sungmin menunduk lesu. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Tidak akan mengulanginya kau bilang? Cih. Aku tidak percaya. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi tidur." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Namun lagi-lagi, suara Kyuhyun menginterupsinya. "Sebagai hukumannya, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai besok."

"Arrasseo," jawab Sungmin lemah. Beginikah sulitnya hubungan suami-istri? Tidakkah Kyuhyun mengerti sedikit saja apa yang Sungmin rasakan? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Karena Kyuhyun lelaki berparas tampan yang sangat doyan bergonta-ganti wanita untuk memuaskan hasratnya ketika dirinya merasa jengah. Mana mengerti ia terhadap perasaan Sungmin.

'Blam'

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup dengan kerasnya. Dan Sungmin? Ia hanya tersentak karena saat pintu itu tertutup, ia tepat berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Kyu." Gumam Sungmin lemah tepat saat ia menutup pintu pembatas kamarnya dan ruang TV.

.

Hening, sunyi, senyap, dan gelap. Itulah suasana kamar Lee Sungmin saat ini. Pemuda manis itu hanya berguling-gulingan diatas tempat tidurnya. Menandakan bahwa ia tak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, tidurnya malam ini benar-benar terusik. Padahal ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini.

"Aish! Aku lelah. Tapi kenapa aku belum juga terlelap?" ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum di kulkas bagian barat kamarnya. Setidaknya ia akan menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering.

'Glek'

Segar. Itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin. Berharap setelah ini ia bisa memejamkan matanya. Oh, badannya pegal sekali mengingat ia semalaman duduk dibangku keras dan udara malam. Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Kamar Sungmin berada di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Jadi kamar mereka hanya terhalang dinding kokoh. Tentu saja ini merupakan hal yang sangat aneh mengingat mereka berdua berstatus 'menikah'.

'Cklek'

"Enggghh… anggh. Oppaah.. ppalliihh. Eungghh.. fasteeerh euuhh…"

Saat Sungmin membuka kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan dengan suara desahan dari kamar sebelahnya. Sungmin tau sekali bahwa malam ini Kyuhyun sedang memuaskan hasrat dengan wanitanya. Tidakkah ia berfikir bahwa kamarnya terletak disamping kamar Sungmin yang berstatus 'Istri dari Cho Kyuhyun'?

Heuh. Kyu, kapankah kau menyadari bahwa istrimu di kamar sebelah sedang mati-matian menahan gejolak hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia menggebrak kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi apa daya Sungmin? Ia masih sadar akan perbuatan yang akan ia lakukan. Jika ia melakukannya, pasti akan membuat amarah Kyuhyun memuncak dan berakhir dengan kata-kata tajam yang terlontar dengan mulus dari bibir tebalnya.

'Blam'

Pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup dengan pelan hampir tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia takut kalau Kyuhyun mendapati suara keras dari pintu kayu itu.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berseprai pinknya. Mencoba menyelami dunia mimpi. Namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. Tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur. Ditambah suara desahan-desahan wanita itu serta Kyuhyun sendiri semakin keras. Hey, hal itu tentu membuat tidak nyaman!

Setelah satu jam ia menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan semacam membaca buku, bermain game, atau bahkan menonton acara TV–di kamarnya–seadanya, akhirnya Sungmin bisa sedikit lebih merilekskan otaknya. Matanya sudah bisa mengantuk sekarang. Namun lagi-lagi disaat Sungmin sedang dalam perjalanan (?) mengarungi mimpinya, ia kembali terbangun. Apalagi kalau penyebabnya bukan suara desahan itu? Itu benar-benar mengganggu!

Sungmin jengah. Ia benar-benar merasa dicampakkan oleh suaminya sendiri! Bahkan mengingat sang suami sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya.

"Hiks,"

Suara isakan kecil lolos saja dari bibir plump itu. Sarat akan luka yang sangat dalam. Luka yang ditorehkan oleh suaminya sendiri. Sangat sakit. Bahkan ia berpikir lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup dengan rasa seperti ini.

Sungmin meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Menopang kepalanya dan membekapnya dengan bantal bunny nya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berbuat seperti ini, Kyu? Aku sakit, Kyu. Sungguh sakit."

.

**TBC/END**

**Annyeong haseyo yeorobeun! Aku kembali membawa fanfic baru! Ini FF aku re-publish lagi *bow* soalnya kemaren acc ku sempet di lock T^T dan aku sama sekali gak bisa post. Yang ada malah semua FF dihapus. Draft di Doc Manager hilang semua. Dan FF ini pun hilang entah kemana. Maafkan saya T^T masihkah berminat membaca kembali? Masihkah berminat menunggu chap selanjutnya? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih buat readers yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview lagi :3 Free hug buat readers tercinta :3**

**Last, mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
